dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mars (Planet)
The few survivors (all green) were transported by Martian Manhunter to another planet, which they colonized and renamed as New Mars. The space probe was sent to Mars by in 1975, just as it was on Earth-Prime. However, Supergirl also (with NASA's cooperation) used Viking 1 as part of a plot to trick Lex Luthor into revealing his hidden spaceship. Earth-S In 1948, a group of Martians (led by a Martian Emperor) traveled to Earth with conquest in mind. They covered the western half of the United States with a green substance that appeared to be mold or a bacterial colony, but was actually solidified energy. Kid Eternity was able to dissipate the substance (with the help of ) and defeat the Martians. Earth-Two In the Earth-Two Universe, Mars has several different intelligent species, apparently living on different areas of the planet.These species include: *Bug-like Martians encountered, on Mars, by Alan Kane, Ted Dolliver, and Professor Lutyens. These Martians transplanted Professor Lutyens's brain into a robot body. *Beings called Kriglo, a race of eight-limbed people. *The dictator Martler and his Solazis. *The green-skinned beings represented by the detective Roh Kar and the criminal Quork, who visited Earth in 1953. Also, the Roman god Mars and his hench-gods: Earl of Greed, Duke of Deception and Count of Conquest live on Mars. In 1942, the Atom visited a Mars that was inhabited by two rival groups of humanoids, the southern nation ruled by Butor and the northern nation ruled by Kagar, who intermittently went to war over access to the planet's scarce supply of canal water. Al Pratt helped these Martians to resolve their conflict. . * The German rocket carrying the Atom to Mars crossed an inter-dimensional border along the way, and his adventure actually took place on the Mars of another universe (not the Mars of the Earth-Two universe). New Earth The planet Ma'aleca'andra was home to a supremely powerful malignant race simply known as the Burning. These beings possesed vast pyrokinetic abilities, reproduced asexually, and made extensive plans of intergalactic conquest. Fearing that these beings would ruin untold lives and species, the Guardians of the Universe intervened and defeated the evil race. In order to make sure that the Martians never again rediscover their burning origins, the Guardians split them into two distinct races and instilled both of them with a deep weakness and fear of fire. Thus the two Martian races were born; the White Martians and the Green Martians. One such Green Martian called J'onn J'onzz, was transported to the Earth in the mid-20th Century. It would be some time before he learned that he was transported not only through space but also through time . he learned to his dismay that his race had become extinct a few centuries earlier. It is almost certain that his race had ties to the red-skinned shape-changers who colonized Saturn's moon, Titan. New Earth, Future Mars was first colonized by humans in the 21st Century. The original colony zone is now known as Nix Olympia and has grown extensively over the centuries since humans originally settled there. The United Planets had begun terraforming the formerly barren planet, and up until the disaster over a tenth of the planet had been populated. Before the Great Terran Disaster, Mars was becoming well known for its vacationing spots and was chosen by many for honeymooning. After being battered by the destruction of Earth, it is expected to take nearly a decade to complete the repairs. Mars is also the location of the Science Police Academy. It was during his Science Police training that Gim Allon gained his powers as Colossal Boy. In the 853rd century, Earth will have established a human colony on Mars. A black-market smuggling cartel will operate out of the colony, specializing in the sale of "Power Icons" - insignias that granted their wearers temporary super-powers. To counter the efforts of the smugglers, Earth will establish a branch office of the Department of Extranormal Operations for the express purpose of policing the colony and cracking the smuggling ring. Quality Universe, Future Late in the 21st century, Earth will have established a human colony on Mars, called "Hispan". Gangs of spaceship-equipped pirates will be a problem, and the Space Legion will be hard-pressed to protect merchant space-shipping. | PointsOfInterest = * Arsia Mons * Ascraeus Mons * Cydonia Mensae * Mountains of Passion * Nix Olympia * Olympic Mons * Pavonis Mons **Science Police Academy * Tharsis * Valley of Sand * Xan'Xie Peaks * Z'onn Z'orr | Residents = Dominant life-forms *Human (30th-31st century colonists) *Martians **Green Martians **Kriglo Martians **White Martians **Yellow Martians **Solazis ;Known Martians * Dal'en * J'onn J'onzz * J'orneel * K'hym * Ma'alefa'ak * Mica'kel * M'yri'ah * Roh'kar * Cay'an (New Earth) * Sy'rann * Telok'telar * Till'all * M'gann M'orzz Wildlife There are several species of creatures that are indigenous to the planet Mars. Among these are: * Chottas * Pralah-Beast * Sho'keer | Notes = * Martians share a close genetic relationship with the native people of Saturn. * Ma'aleca'andra is a re-spelling of Malacandra, the name used by the inhabitants of Mars in the C. S. Lewis novel Out of the Silent Planet. | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Martian Manhunter (Volume 1) * Martian Manhunter (Volume 2) * Martian Manhunter (Volume 4) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 2) * Tarzan * Weird Worlds | Trivia = | Links = * Mars article at Wikipedia * Who's Who in the Legion of Super-Heroes #3 }} nl:Mars (planeet) Category:Planets Category:United Planets